<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chains &amp; Dog Tags by writingherhope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656348">Chains &amp; Dog Tags</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope'>writingherhope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chosen Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Girls Night interrupted, O'Malley's, Post-Threads, Pre-Moebius, Pre-Relationship, girls night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the only friends Sam has kept in touch with since high school, even if very rarely, came into town for Jacob's wake and stays for a week of catching up. A night at O'Malley's and a tall drink of water she met at the wake have her teasing Sam about all the hot men she surrounds herself with on a daily basis. </p><p> *Continuation may not come, it may just become a series of stories that mention Michelle and other Original characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chosen Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chains &amp; Dog Tags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was partly inspired by a picture of Jack floating around on Tumblr, but honestly the inspiration doesn't really show it's head until the continuation.<br/>This also, has not been edited. I just wrote it in one go, so I apologize now for any typos and confusion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is with you? You look like a cartoon character after a steak." At her companion's wrinkled brow Sam clarified wiping her own lip with her thumb, "You got a little drool."</p><p>Michelle rolled her eyes, "Sam, you mean to tell me that you don't look at this mess of muscle and clean cut hair and not want to just run you fingers through any of it?" She gestured toward the crowd of SGC personnel who were occupying O'Malley's tonight. </p><p>Sighing, "Michelle, I work with these guys." That wasn't an answer; neither of them mentioned it though. "I'm going to get another round, another for you?" Same gestured toward Michelle's sweating glass. </p><p>"Oh yeah. I'm going to need every bit of liquid courage for the tall drink of water that just walked in." Her head lifted toward the door, with a grin. </p><p>Laughing Sam turned toward the bar, eyes catching said 'tall drink' as she did. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, "Michelle, just…don't…" sigh, "whatever…" </p><p>At the bar she waited until he undoubtedly saw her, "Carter." General O'Neill's smirk met her smile. </p><p>"Sir, how are you tonight?" She handed the bartender her money, waving away any need for change. </p><p>His eyebrow lifted at the two drinks, "Having a bit of fun tonight, Colonel?" </p><p>Sam rolled her eyes and tilted her head back toward the table where Michelle was waiting, "Michelle stayed after the wake last week. Just a little girls night before she leaves tomorrow." </p><p>Jack looked over her shoulder and saw the woman and glanced back at Sam, "Would I be interrupting? She seems to be waving me over." </p><p>Without looking in Michelle's direction, Sam cocked her jaw to the side and sighed, "She's a bit pushy." He waited as he paid for his beer, "But no, come on." Her somewhat reluctant invite trailing behind her. </p><p>---</p><p>There was something about dog tags that has always made her mouth water a bit. She just assumed it was because along with the tags came the blues, the fatigues, the sense of honor; God and Country- and more bravado than one person could handle. That was until she watched as his tongue swiped along his bottom lip, licking away the droplets of beer that didn't make it in his mouth, with a full fledged smile; then it hit her. She wanted to lick the chain that held those tags around a neck with her tongue. She wanted to feel the difference of textures of cool metal and hot skin beneath her tongue. </p><p>"So Michelle, have you had a good time visiting Carter?" Jack said, tearing his attention from her friend schooling some naïve Captain at the pool tables. </p><p>The question pulled her out of her rather inappropriate thoughts to be having when the man in front of her was anything but available. "All things considered, yes. It's been fun to catch up with Sam; I just wish it were under better circumstances." She smiled softly, taking a sip, "I mean Sam and her dad never had that great of a relationship when we were in high school, but I'm glad they patched things up the past few years." </p><p>"Yeah, Jacob changed a lot over the years," he paused, "at least that's what Carter said. I only met him once before…" Jack caught himself, "the cancer diagnosis." </p><p>Michelle looked at him thoughtfully, "You worked with Jacob a lot?" </p><p>Swallowing, "Only the last few years, but yeah some." Nodding wistfully, glancing at Sam, "He was a great man, I'm glad he was able to have more time with Carter." </p><p>"Carter." She said with meaning and question, the conversation changing tones. </p><p>Eyebrows knotting, "Colonel Carter is an excellent soldier and scientist."</p><p>Michelle raised her eyes to him with a knowing smirk, "And Sam? The woman?" </p><p>Jack's eyes narrowed, contemplating how much he was going to reveal. Looking at her expression he started to wonder exactly how much Carter had told her. "She's … " </p><p>A cough from behind him caught them both off guard,  "I've got the next round." Sam spoke as she tossed her winnings on the table, saving Jack. </p><p>Jack laughed at her, shaking his head, "One of these days they are going to kick you out of this place, Carter. And don’t worry about it, I was just leaving." Standing up he tossed a look at Michelle, catching her smirk, before looking back at Sam, "See you tomorrow, Carter."</p><p>"First thing, Sir." Sam fought the urge to say good night. Not because it was inappropriate, but because she couldn't say for certain it wouldn't come out as a whisper and she didn't know what that meant. </p><p>She followed him as far as the bar, to get the next round as she promised. Michelle watched as Jack slowed before continuing to walk toward the door. Shaking her head at her friend, "She is lying to herself."  </p><p>---</p><p>As they walked back into Sam's house, Michelle laughed as her friend tried had to keep the blush from reaching her ears. "Come on Sam, you can't tell me you have never thought about pushing that man up against some hard surface and," turning as she finished hanging up her jacket she found Sam's blush was rushing down her neck and her hand froze in mid air.  "So you have thought about it?"</p><p>Sam just laid her keys on the entryway table and walked away, willing the memory of that day eight years ago of his body pressed between hers and the metal locker from her mind. "Michelle, he's my commanding officer, will you please drop it?" Also not an answer, again neither commented on it. As Michelle continued her endless narrative of how hot General O'Neill was, Sam sank into the couch with a sigh. "Yes, Michelle, the man is attractive." </p><p>Michelle grinned, nestling into the opposite end of the couch, knee underneath her and faced Sam waiting for more. "He…we…" Sam sighed, "Dad said I could still have everything I wanted, not to be so caught up with the rules." Her smile turned wistful, "I guess he always liked the General, well, not at first maybe…pretty sure he thought I was sleeping with him." </p><p>Michelle coughed, "What?" </p><p>Laughing, "Yeah, before he told me about the cancer, he didn’t understand my giving up NASA, so he was trying to come up with some reason for it." Tilting her head, "Then he met the Colonel, then before the promotion." She clarified. "Chell, you should have seen his face when he introduced himself. Dad had the wrong idea…" her eyebrows knotting, "I never really let myself think about what that said about what he thought of me." Sam swallowed down a wave of tears.</p><p>"Hey, your dad loved you, even when you all didn't get along." Her hand touched Sam's arm, "I'm sure he didn't think that. He might have wondered if the attractive new CO might be an issue at some point, I mean he was always concerned about your career, right?" </p><p>Smiling, "You're probably right. But honestly he's not the first and he wasn't the last to think it. I mean, you did." </p><p>Michelle rolled her eyes, "I only think it because I see the way that man looks at you and honey you look at him like you looked at Billy in tenth grade." She squeezed her arm before letting go, laughing, "like you want to pull him under the bleachers." </p><p>Sam laughed out loud, "I never took Billy under the bleachers!" She side eyed her friend, "it was the locker room." And there was that memory again, only this time it was her trapped under him on the floor, his lips touching her neck before he pulled her up and took her to the infirmary. </p><p>They laughed together for a while and then Michelle cleared her throat, "Okay, one more thing and then I'll shut up and go to bed." As Sam turned to look at her she spoke conspiratorially, "So I have a thing about dog tags…" </p><p>--------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I am working on a continuation now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>